Unexpected movement
by KuroMurasaki
Summary: claire ,later known as Kate   just moved to mineral town , with the aim of have her own farm . And there's where she met gray , the grandson of the owner of blacksmith , saibara . And Unexpected , there're sdome 'Unexpected movement" between them .
1. First Impression

**Summary **: Kate just moved to mineral town , with the aim of have her own farm . And there's where she met Gray , the grandson of the owner of blacksmith , Saibara .

"PRAAANG" Gray accidently drop a heat tool , and if he doesn't really lucky enough , the heat tool will accidently hurts him and it would make him has a wound , a permanent one .

Gray gulped and sighed , actually it's not the first time so he already accustomed .

"what are you doing? Huh? Are you really that useless?" saibara shouted . Gray knows , he will be expelled and he will go the hot spring , the perfect destination to amused himself.

"e-excuse me?" suddenly appear a voice from the entering door, actually the one and only door in the blacksmith . The voice is definetly from a girl , it's soft and slow , but it's a voice that he never heard .

"Oh , welcome ! I'm Saibara . you must be the new farmer , huh? what would you like to buy here , miss?" said saibara to the Miss stranger . The stranger is a women, she has a long blond hair , a pure blue eyes , her skin is pale and her body is slim , like a guitar .

Gray , looking away . 'Im so sick with my grandfather treatment to his costumer , it's so different with his way treated me !' said gray in his mind . .

"Oh.. yes.., I'm Kate actually I want to offer my self to do something for you, and umm…" that girl smile softly .

"Oh hoho.. how do you know , I need someone to help me ? Ofcourse ! I have an employee but he _doesn't _useful at all" said Saibara , Gray feel irritated. He run towards the door and slam the door "braak" , he also pushed Kate who stands infront of the door . Kate fell down , and she got a graze wound in his left hand and a bruise .

"Are you ok ,Kate? , just ignore him " ask Saibara .

"ye-yeah I am, so when I can start my job, Mr?" "Tomorrow , you can find ore for me from the mines or hone some tool , ofcourse you'll get the payment" said saibara , Kate smiled .

"but you better go to clinic now, it's between church and supermarket , forgive gray" , said saibara , Kate nodded and smile , she walk carefully towards the direction that saibara gave her . She enter the clinic . She met Elli and the doctor , and get treated for her wound .

Gray , feel more calm he walk towards the blacksmith to ask for forgiveness to the Miss stranger (He haven't know her name yet) . He look around , just his grandpa who's stand in the counter , "whe-where's the girl?" ask Gray .

"Dunno, she probably in clinic to cure the wound that you gave to her" said saibara . Gray get shocked , gulped then get calmed down . He actually doesn't really care at all , but how can he make a girl hurts and then leave her alone ? what an asshole of him .

He sighed "Okay then, I'll go to the clinic to.. umm.." he couldn't continue his sentence, "just go, but you wont get the full payment for today" said saibara . Gray nods , resigned .

In his way to the clinic , he meet Kate , which her hand got bandaged . He feels really sorry .

"Are you ok?" said gray slowly .

"Oh yes, it's nothing" said Kate , She smiled .

"Im sorry, my grandpa just never appreciate my work, he always acknowledge my work! And it makes me feel annoyed…..oh sorry I just talk to much" He blushed and looking away .

"Hahaha..not at all , What's your name? mine is Kate" She giggled .

"Gray..My name's Gray.. are you really ok?..umm your hands?" he seems isn't sure .

"yeah, I am! You don't have to worry like that, how nice of you" She smiles really softly . He is blushing again .

" sorry I need to go to work now , talk to you later" He wave his and run towards the blacksmith.

"Geez! This is embarrassing! Why do I worried too much for , exactly? But Kate …. Her hair… remaind me to mother" He grumbled .

**Next day **

'knock,knock' it seems like someone knocking the door , and it must be Kate , she promised to start working today , and yes, it's her .

"So you really come, huh?" said Saibara .

"Yes I am, Im here to hone some tools, and it's if you don't mind ofcourse" . Saibara give here a sharpener tool . Unexpected , she does it skillfully , maybe because she often hone her own knife at home . "

You're great" Saibara give a complitment to Her. Gray feels annoyed , he _never _receive any of complitment from his grandpa instead he always get a critic .

He feels underestimated . He once again looking away and throw the he hold tool away , Kate catch it . But maybe because it's to heavy for her , he unwillingly drop it , it doesn't get damaged but it cause a loud voice .

"ah.. sorry , I couldn't –" She haven't finish her sentence but Saibara interrupted ,

"Gray! What are you doing! Go ! I wont see your face until the rest of the day!" Saibara seems very mad at him .

"Fine" Gray , once again go and slum the door , Kate feels really guilty , it seems like she's the reason of this unpeacefuly situation .

"Im sorry, you can cut half of my salary for today" Said her to Saibara , Kate run towards somewhere that she thinks gray would be there , and she finally found him in the rose square . Sibara just sighed , and nods .

"Ah wait!" Kate doesn't know, why her voice suddenly comes out . Gray look toward ,

"So it's you huh? Why are you following me? Want to ask for a forgiveness or even just want to laughed at me?" He seems really hates Kate, or he's just in a bad mood , a very bad mood . Kate sighed , she shook her head ,

"No, that's not any of my business, I just wanted to…. Well, sorry.. it seems like Im the one who make you feel like this . do you hate me?" said Kate , unexpected , she asked directly to the point . Gray feels surprised , actually that's not what he want , he doesn't hate Kate , but he dislike his grandpa's way to treat Kate , he thinks that he more skilled than her , but he realize he already made her thought that way .

He sighed , "No , Im not hate you , really.. but sorry if you felt that I was" he try to convince her .

"Then why? , you don't need to lying ! if you hate me just say it" Kate sure really an emotional girl , but it seems everyone will get hurts if someone pretend like he doesn't hate her when he really does , She is crying .

"Im Just hate my grandpa not you!" he seems confused , he never made a girl cry before , he doesn't know what to do , and he's not a boy who suits in a 'romantic thing' instead of make her stop crying , he hug her

"Hey, stop crying it makes me confused" He whispered slowly , Kate surprised

"Yo-youre right , then lemme go" She slap his hand . It seems like she caused an awkward situation . But whos aren't feel surprised when a boy who you don't really know well , makes you cry then hug you? . Gray changes the subject .

"Err.. you can honing tools really well, do you want to teach me? Somedays?" . "Sure, you can came to my house nearly 5 pm after youre job finish , and mine ofcourse" She smiled , and seems more calm . He smiled back.


	2. A Nice Kid

Actually , Gray just ask Kate to teach him honing a tools just to divert the subject , the awkward situation that happened after he hugged her . He actually _wont _learn anything from her tough , it feels like swallowed his pride , but now he won't look like a liar , he now like somehow forced to come at 5 pm to Kate's houses . But he doesn't know why , he's quiet excited .

Today Kate come to the Blacksmith as usual to honing some tools and give some ores , she just spend about 1 hour at the blacksmith , because she also must to take care of her farm .

Kate is very sociable , a type that differs from Gray , who's pretty taciturn and moody . But they're seems like get along pretty well . Kate isn't talk to much while she's doing her blacksmith job , maybe that's cause' she's too serious .

Its 5 pm -, Gray walks toward Kate's house . He looks the view around , even it's still quite horrible but its much better than last time He saw the farm , when the owner before Kate was dead . He can still see few of huge stone , branches and wild grass .

He knocked the door . Kate open the door ,

"Oh so , you are really come, Gray ! go ahead and take a seat" Gray enter into her house , what a pleasant residence it's clean , and comfortamble , maybe because a girl who own this house? Oh well..he doesn't really want to disputed it ,

"So, do you want to drink something?" ask Kate politely .

"ah – you don't have to be that formal , but sure , coffee milk please" , Gray responded.

"Im sorry , but I don't have any , I don't drink coffee anyway , it smells horrible haha , I cant stand it " She remarked .

"really? It's Ok then, Im not that thirsty anyway, just lets start" he pleaded .

She take a shaving , and exhibit how to honing a knife .

"Are you ever touch a knife, gray?" ask her .

"yeah .. I used to cook meals for me and gramps" said gray .

"How about hone it?" ask Kate .

"No , I rarely used it anyways so , it never looks like need to be honed" He remarked . Kate smiles , She said that the easiest way to honing something is from honing Knife first , He first place , is somehow bored but that boredom gone because kate taught everything and it's really easy to understand .

"Honestly, I can't believe you have a skill in cooking , hehe" Teased kate ,

"huh, if you really don't believe me , let me proof it" He seems he really want to do it with enthuasiasm , and it seems like Kate plan is going well ; Eat herself gray's cooking .

Gray spend about 30 minutes in her kitchen .

"See, you'll recognize my skill!" Gray said that and give her a bowl of a grilled meat .

Kate eat it , "Upph" she hold her mouth and grimaced .

"w-why? Is it bad ? Im going to get you some water just wait here" he seems panic . Kate suddenly pull gray's clothes .

"Gotcha! Haha you've get fooled ! Im ok , this food is tasted well, although its quite burnt and too salty but it's really good" Kate laughed softly .

"You seems really cute while you are worried, you are really a nice kid , Gray" teased Kate . Gray's cheecks blushing , they're turned red . "No- that's not" he said it with a stutter .

They are really having fun, they even didn't honing the tool , much . They more likely just chatting like a best friend who knows each othet well . Gray spent about 3 hours in Ktae's house .

"Isn't too late ? you better go home now gray" Kate raised her eyebrow .

"ah yes" Gray look at the clock that hanging on the wall .

"Where do you take a nap , ussualy? Are you stay at Saibara's ? asked kate .

"No, I stay at the Inn, the bar..hum, are you curious? Want to visit me?" he say with seducing voice .

Kate's face turned red "No, not like that ha-ha, you better go now haha"

"well Im going" Gray walk toward the door . Then Kate's voices suddenly appearing .

"ah thank you ! im having fun today , visit me whenever you want" Kate smiles and wave his hand . Gray smiles back and walk toward the inn .

"im the one, who's must to say that kate" he whispered , and Kate definetly couldn't hear it .

He walk towards inn happily , and he also whistle on his bed . he just can't forget that Kate said that he's 'a _Nice _kid' no one ever said that he is , before .

"But wait , she said that Im a nice _kid _, do I really look like a _kid _in her sight? Uh wait , we're in a same age , aren't we , but do I really look like a kid? " he grumbled .

"Gray, why you are talking with yourself? Is that something wrong with you? This is night already!" kai, his roomatte interrupted . "Kai, girl really confusing , didn't they?" said gray , serious .

"What are you talking about, Gray? Are you delirious? Or you are …. Falling In love… what a sudden—" Kai haven't finish it but gray interrupted

"Lets just sleep" . He grab his quilt, and cover himself with a flaming red face .


	3. Saibara's Prank

**In Blacksmith**

As usual, Kate come to the Blackmith every 11 am to raise her income for support her own life . It's have been a week since the first day She started to work , a part time job at the Blacksmith . Kate singing while she is honing a tools . She does it , Involuntarily . Gray watching her, and finally couldn't help laughing .

"Haha! I don't know you've skilled in singing, Kate" He is laughing , he is laughing very loud. Kate Just realized that she is singing , when Gray was watching her . She lowered her head, she feel embrassed .

"No, that's not , Gray .. you better ah – " . He accidently hit the table and fell down . Because he closed his eyes while laughing, he couldn't see what's around .

"Ah! I have warned you to watch out ! Sloppy ! *sighed* are you OK?" . Kate provide her hands to helps Gray stands up .

"Yeah—yeah, Im OK .. Really OK, haha" Gray laying on the floor , he reached Kate's hand to stands up . Kate slap Gray's hand .

"You seems can't stand rise by yourself, huh?" . She is sullen and looking away . Gray stands up .

"Haha, are you mad, Kate?" He try to teased her . She pretend that she doesn't listen to him , and looking away .

"Let's continue our job , or Saibara won't pay our salary for today!" She affirmed .

"She sure , really mad at me, C'mon Kate Im just Joking!" Gray remarked , but Kate wont turned . He just take a deep breath and sighed , and continue his job . Kate finished her job for today,

"Thanks for today Kate" said saibara . Kate smiled and wave her hands . They both wishepering something, each other , Gray wondering what are they talkung about ? , then She walk towards her farm, without even didn't greet Gray , he feels rejected ,

"You haven't ask her for a forgiveness, aren't you?" Saibara stare at Gray . He takes a deep breath .

"You, seem more have spirit to work since Kate worked here. She must be a very nice girl" Saibara knows really well how to tease his clumsy Grandson . Gray wondering why his Granpa care about stuff like that, his face turned red . but he really want to ask a forgiveness to Kate , even it's not a big deal . But he won't let the awkward situation between She and him became increasingly .

"Hum, so I—I'll go to Kate's after my work finish" He say it slowly . Saibara just giggling , Gray also realize that his relationship between him and Saibara increase better since Kate worked here . Gray smiles .

It's 5 pm , Gray walk towards Kate's . He knock Kate's house door . No answers . Silence .

'Where is her?' Gray wondering .

'Is she really mad at me?'. He knock the door once again .

"Kate? Are you there? Im sorry , I—" . Suddenly there's something hug him from the back , Gray shocked .

"Gotcha! Haha" it's Kate . Her blond hair touches Gray's face, he can feels her breath . Her body is really smell good , He wonders what parfume that she use . 'what the hell im thinking?' Gray speak in his mind , his face suddenly turned red .

"are you mad at me , Kate?" ask Gray slowly . Kate let Gray go .

"No, Im not Im just want to give you suprise, I also prepare you some meals because today is your—why are your face is red ? are you catch a fever" Kate ask gray worriedly .

"No Im not , Im fine" Gray shooked his head .

"Are you serious?" Kate stare deeply at him , and touch Gray's forhead .

"Ah no, Im serious! J—just tell me why you want to give me a suprise like that?" He make Kate let her hands go softly and try to change the subject .

"Saibara told me , today is your bithday ! he said that your birthday is on Summer 6th and it's today ! " Kate smiled . Gray silent . Suddenly he start lauging .

"You've get fooled by Grandpa , my birtday is on winter 6th not summer, but thanks I appreciatte this" Gray smiling sofly . Kate's face turn red, she really embrassed . Gray touch her hair and riffled it .

"So, can I have my meals now?" Gray ask with a seduce voice .

"Y—yes , please come in" Kate let Gray enter her house . She gave gray a small cupcake. With a happy birthday sign on top . Gray stare at the sign deeply and laughing .

"Don't care about the sign, j—just eat it" ask Kate . She lowered her head .

"I dont realize any of your grandpa's or your's plan about it before but you successfuly have got fooled by him" Gray said it while eating the cupcake .

"I dont know that he have a sense of humor—ah! This cake taste great!" He speak while eating , again .

"Thanks Gray , but you eat like a kid you messed up anything haha.. look! Your face is eating too! Wait here I'll take a handkerchief " Kate walk toward her bedroom .Gray takes a deep breath, he's laugh at himself .'she mistaken , about my birthday , just like Mom did , Oh god how mommy son I am' he grumbled in his mind .

"Here you are Gray!" She gave him a pink handkerchief . He stare at the handkerchief .

"Why Gray? Dont worry it's clean!" She affirmed .

"No, that's not I think pink really suit on you, I even never see you wears any pink stuff , I thought you're a boyish type" Said Gray , He also smiles softly . Kate's face turned red , but she try to hid it .

"I—is that a complitment? Thanks then" said her with very low sound volume .

"Youre welcome" Gray smiles . Kate doesn't know what to do, so she just say what run in her mind .

"Um—Gray can you accompany me to find some ores on Thursday? The Blacksmith closed on thrusday isn't ?" asked Kate .

"Yeah sure, you just need to bring your hammer , I'll teach and exhibit you how to" He seems happy , because he thinks it's time to prove his skill and Saibara would recognize him in no time.

"Thanks Gray!" she smiled at him . Suddenly the lights out .

- _TO BE CONTINUED -_

_

* * *

_

_fourth chapter will be out soon . Dont miss it . _


End file.
